


It Only Started With The Mistletoe

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [2]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting his aunt in Denver, the weather forces Jarrod to stay over the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Started With The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A little tale that is set sometime after Chapter 16 of my story ‘Be A Man’, but it can stand alone.

“So, what do you think of Mark?” Jarrod’s Aunt Alice asked as soon as they entered the kitchen. She had requested of her nephew that he help bring out the coffee and Christmas pudding.

Jarrod smiled as he got down the serving trays at his aunt’s direction. He had come to Denver to help her dispose of some business assets she no longer needed and had been unable to make it home for Christmas after heavy snowfall had closed the rail lines for no one knew how long. But his aunt was a gracious host and didn’t lack a bit of the Barkley charm, so she made sure Jarrod accompanied her to all the best seasonal events. Mark was another unfortunate traveller who had been stranded by the weather and being the son of an old childhood friend of Alice’s from back East, she’d invited him to join she and Jarrod for Christmas dinner.

But he couldn’t very well tell his aunt that he was entranced by the long eyelashes that framed an incredible pair of green eyes and longed to be touched by the slender fingers that held a wine glass so elegantly, so he just said, “He seems very personable and intelligent. I can see why his firm sent him out here to negotiate for them.”

Aunt Alice arranged the bowls, cups and spoons on one of the trays. “Is that all? I think he’s dashingly handsome myself.”

“Oh, is that why you invited him?” Jarrod asked with a mischievous quirk of an eyebrow. His aunt had never married, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t look.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Alice made sure the cream pitcher was full as Jarrod readied the coffeepot with a chuckle for his aunt’s frankness, but she managed to shock him when she added, “I thought the two of you should be introduced. After all, you’re both stuck here until the passes are clear and you might as well have someone to keep you warm at night.”

Jarrod barely managed to not drop the coffeepot. “Aunt Alice…” he protested. There was no way she could have any inkling of his attraction to men.

“Oh, Jarrod, you needn’t worry,” she admonished him and patted his arm in reassurance. “I’ve known about Mark for years; his mother asked my advice when she found him with the handyman. You see, she knew what an affinity I had for the Greek classics and knows how open-minded I am. I’ve never shied away from sharing a table with anyone, let it be Negroes, dance hall girls or bluestockings. Or men who prefer other men.” She pulled out a chair and encouraged her stunned nephew to sit before sitting beside him.

“Jarrod, I’ve introduced you to all the most eligible ladies in Denver over the past week,” his aunt stated bluntly. “You’ve been charming, polite and danced the required one dance but that’s all.” She pursed her lips knowingly and Jarrod just shook his head in disbelief. “None of them held your attention, but I saw you take that second look at that well-favoured army captain when you were introduced.” Alice patted his cheek. “Don’t worry, dear, your secret is safe with me.”

“Aunt Alice, I don’t know what to say,” Jarrod told her when he was finally able to speak.

“Then don’t say anything,” she said briskly as she stood and picked up the coffee service. “I haven’t mentioned anything to Mark yet, but an old maiden aunt is obligated to be a matchmaker for her nephew. Could you bring the cups, dear?” She pushed open the door with her foot. “And by the way, Jarrod, I’ve hung some mistletoe over the door to the library,” she added with a saucy wink.

Over his shock, Jarrod followed his aunt with the tray. He had to wonder if his aunt had seen the book he’d once read that explained how modern traditions were adapted from pagan ones. It stated that the mistletoe plant was historically associated with uninhibited sexuality and Jarrod almost blushed when he recalled the author’s theory that mistletoe's reputation came from the resemblance of its creamy white berries scattered amongst the leaves to drops of semen.

He recovered as the handsome young man sitting at the table got to his feet, but Alice waved her guest down.

“Sit, Mark,” she scolded him with twinkling eyes.

“Yes, ma’am,” the handsome blond said and shot Jarrod a grin. Jarrod responded in kind and sat as the pudding and coffee were served.

“So, Jarrod.” Mark sat back with his coffee. “Your aunt mentioned that you served in Washington during the war. Did you ever get a chance to go to Ebbitt’s Grill?”

The two men settled into conversation and reminiscences of shared experiences. They asked and received permission from Alice to light up cigars and Jarrod made sure to give his aunt a sly but grateful wink as she cleared the table.

“I think I’m going to retire,” Alice announced after a while. “You men feel free to stay up as long as you like, I’m a very sound sleeper. And Mark, there’s no need to go back to your hotel. Jarrod can show you to the other guest room.”

“Of course, Aunt Alice,” Jarrod replied as he got up to hold her chair, but he hoped the guest room wouldn’t be necessary. He knew exactly what she was implying when she said she was a sound sleeper. It felt strange to have his aunt practically setting up an assignation with another man for him, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Mark rose as well to take Alice’s hand and kiss it gallantly. “Thank you, Miss Barkley. I can’t recall having spent a more pleasant evening.”

“Oh, pshaw,” she said dismissively. “I appreciate the gesture, but save the charm for someone whose attention you fancy more than an old spinster’s.” She turned and gave Jarrod a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see both of you at breakfast.”

“Is the rest of your family like her?” Mark asked with a smile after Alice had retired.

Jarrod chuckled. “You have no idea.” He snuffed out his cigar in the ashtray. “A game of cards in the library?” he offered.

“That sounds fine.”

The two men made their way to the other room and Jarrod took note of the green bundle with its white berries tied with ribbon and hanging over the doorway. He only took one step into the room before he made up his mind, turned before Mark was through the door and gave the other man a warm kiss on the lips. Mark just raised an eyebrow, a surprised but altogether pleased grin on his face.

Jarrod made a slight gesture upwards. “Mistletoe,” he explained with a rakish smile of his own.

Mark glanced at the festive decoration before slipping his arms around Jarrod’s waist. “Well, we shouldn’t let it go to waste, then.” He pulled Jarrod close and took his lips in an insistent kiss. Jarrod wrapped his arms around Mark and returned the embrace in kind, daring to slip his tongue into Mark’s mouth. He tasted wonderful, of wine and fine cigars and Jarrod let himself get lost in the moment. He sighed as Mark’s lips left his to nibble their way across his jawline. “I hope your aunt really is a sound sleeper,” Mark murmured after sucking gently on Jarrod’s earlobe.

Jarrod let his hands wander down to cup Mark’s ass. “I hope so, and the room I’m using is on the other side of the house from hers, but I think you should know she set this up on purpose.”

Mark chuckled. “Now why doesn’t that surprise me?” He gave Jarrod another warm kiss and took his hand. “Lead the way.”

After locking the door securely, Mark pushed Jarrod onto the bed. “Since it’s Christmas, that means I get to unwrap you.”

“I’ve never thought of myself as a Christmas present before,” Jarrod said as he moved to make room for Mark, “but it sounds like a good idea to me. As long as I get to return the favour.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Mark straddled Jarrod’s legs and started by undoing Jarrod’s tie. He then slowly unfastened the buttons of his vest, followed by those on his shirt. Jarrod sighed in contentment as Mark’s talented fingers brushed over his nipples. “You like that, do you?”

“Can’t you tell?” Jarrod replied huskily.

Mark looked down at the hardened peaks, leaned down and took one in his mouth. “I can tell.” The tongue swirling around the sensitive nub made Jarrod gasp and he felt a chill when Mark’s mouth left him.

“Now for the best part.” There was a devilish twinkle in Mark’s green eyes as he deftly unbuttoned Jarrod’s pants to expose his engorged flesh. Mark ran his hand up the hard shaft, bent over again and kissed the weeping tip before tugging on Jarrod’s pants. “Give me a little help?”

Jarrod obliged by lifting his hips so Mark could pull off his boots and trousers and then sat up to shrug out of the rest of his clothes. “My turn.”

Mark was still sitting across Jarrod’s legs as he unwrapped his own gift. Tie, jacket and vest were quickly discarded before Jarrod got to the shirt and exposed a well-muscled chest covered with curly gold hair. Jarrod ran his fingers through it to find Mark’s taut circles and tweaked and twisted them to make the other man moan. He slid his hands down to play with the trail of hair that led to the waistband of Mark’s pants. Jarrod could see an impressive bulge straining against its confinement and unfastened the buttons. The released cock sprang free to rest against Jarrod’s and he took the opportunity to grab them both together and stroke slowly.

“Mmmm,” Mark moaned and Jarrod admired his long neck as he threw his head back in enjoyment. Jarrod pleasured them both, using the fluid that leaked form their cocks to aid his movements as he slipped his other hand underneath to play with their soft sacs.

But Mark was obviously wanting something more because he got off the bed, took his boots and pants off and then returned to settle himself between Jarrod’s thighs. Jarrod obligingly parted his legs and Mark slid a finger into the crease of Jarrod’s ass to rub across his sensitive pucker. “I can tell you like that, too.” He leaned across Jarrod and gave him an intense kiss, lips and tongue pushing hard.

“Take me, Mark,” Jarrod breathed when his mouth was released. “I want you filling me and moving inside me.”

Mark pushed himself up to gaze intently into Jarrod’s eyes. “Do you need me to do anything to get you ready?”

Jarrod shook his head. “No. I just want you hard and fast.” He felt the burning pain as Mark drove his thick cock into Jarrod’s ass and that pain quickly turned to pleasure when Mark gave a skilful twist of his hips to hit that one spot inside that drove Jarrod wild. He grabbed Mark’s buttocks to encourage him, not that his partner needed any encouragement. Mark pushed his arms behind Jarrod’s knees and forced Jarrod’s thighs against his chest as he pounded away. Moving his hands up, Jarrod gripped Mark’s shoulder with one and grabbed his own cock with the other. He stroked hard to the rhythm of Mark’s thrusts and as Mark hit that same spot over and over, Jarrod’s reality burst into a myriad of tiny explosions as his seed shot out across his belly and hand. He kept stroking and squeezing to milk every last bit of his orgasm as Mark grunted loudly and came hard up Jarrod’s ass. Breathing hard, he released Jarrod’s legs and collapsed beside him.

“You are damn hot, you know that?”

Jarrod replied with a seductive smile as he started to relax.

Mark lifted up on one elbow. “How much Christmas joy do you think you’re up for?” he asked as his fingers traced Jarrod’s lips.

Jarrod opened his mouth and sucked on Mark’s fingers. “As much as you can give,” he said when he released them.

They spent a long time exploring each other with hands and mouths until Jarrod felt Mark’s arousal grow again to push against his hip. “Roll over,” Mark breathed, “and get on your hands and knees for me.”

Jarrod did as he was asked and presented his backside for Mark’s perusal. Mark positioned Jarrod’s knees wider so his cock hung free, took the swelling member in his hand and tugged gently. “Oh, yeah,” Jarrod groaned and thrust his ass higher to give Mark more room. Then he felt hot breath on his backside and almost jumped when Mark’s tongue licked across his ass. “Mark,” he gasped, but Mark just tugged harder on his cock.

“Just relax and enjoy it,” Mark murmured. “I love the taste of a clean ass, especially when it’s leaking my cum.”

Jarrod’s body tingled with pleasure as Mark lavished attention on his backside. He rested his head on his hands and tried to control his reactions as Mark’s tongue probed inside while his hand worked Jarrod’s cock roughly. He knew he wasn’t going to last, he could feel his balls draw tight and the hot ejaculate pooling at the base of his shaft when Mark gave a sharp, painful pull.

“Hold on to it, Jarrod,” he said as his mouth left and Jarrod felt him kneel behind. “Hold onto it until I’m buried in your sweet, hot ass.” Mark’s huge cock breached Jarrod’s hole again and started fucking him hard and fast. Jarrod couldn’t hold on long; the first time Mark hit him the right way, Jarrod exploded across the sheets even though no one was touching him. He could feel Mark’s fingers dig into the muscle of his shoulders and knew they were going to leave bruises, but he didn’t care. He felt Mark shudder as he thrust harder a few times before collapsing across Jarrod’s back.

Jarrod relaxed under the comforting weight and when Mark started to move, he said, “No, Mark, stay where you are.” Mark obeyed and used his position to plant warm kisses across Jarrod’s neck and shoulders, run his hands up Jarrod’s arms and entwine their fingers together. Eventually, he did roll off, but continued to keep his hand interlaced with Jarrod’s as they fell asleep.

Jarrod didn’t disturb his lover when he woke the next morning. He just spent a few moments admiring the long lashes and sculpted cheekbones before quietly slipping out of bed and pulling on his pants and shirt. Hearing noise from the kitchen, he headed there and found his aunt at the stove.

Alice turned and her face broke out in a wide smile when she took in his tousled hair and relaxed expression. “I take it the mistletoe worked its magic?” she asked as she handed Jarrod a cup of coffee.

He kissed her cheek. “Aunt Alice, it only started with the mistletoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> The writers at http://www.apartmenttherapy.com/ny/holiday-history-the-magic-of-mistletoeretrospect-161979 must have read the same book as Jarrod.


End file.
